Total Darkness
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: Marinette and Adrien learn of their Kwamis past together, they vow to themselves to help bring them back to each other. Their plans are put on the back burner when Scarlet Moth makes his biggest move yet and our heroes face an enemy who knows them all too well. Who will help the heroes of Paris when they can no longer help themselves?
1. Chapter 1

"Chat Noir!"

"On it, m'lady!" The leather clad hero spun around to fend off Riposte as she lunged for Ladybug, who was trying to avoid the blasts from Pixelator's camera. The heroic duo were doing well, able to tangle around each other with a liquid like grace, spinning and twisting in calculated defensive moves. They were so close to ending this battle as Chat Noir gained the upper hand on Pixelator. He feigned a right hook to sweep his feet out from under him with his left leg. He sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" He called out, summoning a bubbling orb of dark energy to his hand. He flipped over the fallen victim, touching the camera lense over his eye as he passed. The camera disegrated and the Akuma flew free as the dark magic washed off Vincent in waves. Chat Noir flipped his way to fight Riposte, after he made sure Vincent was well, while Ladybug captured the Akuma before the black butterfly flew away.

"Anytime you're ready Buggboo!" Chat called to his partner as his Miraculous beeped at him.

"Lucky Charm!" The polka-dotted hero threw her yo-yo into the air and it disappeared in a pink mist. A long braided cord replaced her yo-yo, and fell into her hands.

"A jump rope?"

"I don't think now is the time to play games." Chat said offhanded as his Miraculous alerted him, once again, of his demiraculization. Ladybug looked around her, Riposte's sword lit up, as did the street light, and Chat Noir.

Ladybug joined the fight, pushing Riposte toward the street light. She zipped to the top of the street light and made a lasso out of the jump rope while she watched the fight below. Riposte lifted the sword above her head and Ladybug threw her lasso around her clasped hands on the hilt, tying them to her weapon. The heroine tugged the rope back,pulling Riposte's arms behind her, and wrapped her up with the rope. Unable to use her weapon, it was all too easy for Ladybug to pull the ring from the girls finger and break it, releasing the second Akuma. She snatched this one up as well, purifying them before she let two white butterflies fly into the sky. Kagami fell to her knees as she deevilized and Chat was next to her, making sure she was okay as well.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The superhero cried as she threw the jump rope into the air. Her healing magic circled the city, righting the chaos that was caused by the two, restoring civilians to their previous activities.

"Pound it!" The duo smiled at each other before Chat Noir's ring beeped again.

"Go on, Chat Noir, I'll make sure they get checked out by the EMT's." Chat smiled at his Lady before he took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Until next time." And with that he disappeared into the night sky. The ambulance turned the corner shortly after, and with the victims receiving treatment, Ladybug took her leave before the reporters could flood the streets like the rains that had been plaguing the city since Scarlet Moth had made his first appearance all those months ago.

'It's like Paris is trying to cleanse itself.' Marinette thought to herself as she slid into the back alley of her parents bakery. She looked around before she sighed.

"Tikki, spots off." Polka-dots were replaced by street clothes and Marinette slid in through the back door of the kitchen.

"Marinette, is that you sweetie?" Her dad, Tom Dupain, asked as he leaned through the open doorway into the baking room of the kitchen. He smiled at his daughter, flour dusting his forehead and mustache. Marinette giggled at her dad, he was honestly so cute sometimes. He really reminded her of a big kid sometimes.

"Yes papa, it's me."

"Isn't your class starting soon?" He asked, a bushy eyebrow raised.

"Yes it is, I just needed some fresh air before class so I took a walk around the block. While I was out there was another Akuma attack, so I hid until I saw Ladybugs Healing Magic in the city." Marinette grimaced internally, it was getting way too easy to lie to her parents.

"That was very smart of you." He paused whatever he was doing out of Marinette's sight as he lumbered to her on soft feet before he placed an equally soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I'm more than glad you're okay Marinette. It's getting so dangerous on the streets." The bell to the shop rang a few times, catching both their attention.

"Yes, but people seem to be treating themselves a little more too. I'm going to my room to long into class. I love you papa." Marinette beamed at her father and he smiled back.

"How about we play Ultimate Mecha Strike III tonight?"

"That sounds like fun." Marinette said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom while her father's cheery 'Hello!' filled the shop.

Marinette went straight to her computer chair and Tikki flew out of her purse and sat on a small, fuzzy, doll chair Marinette had bought for her to use. She actually had a few of them set up around the room. Marinette smiled at the little Kwami and handed her a butterscotch cookie to nibble on while she turned on her webcam and got her History notes out.

Hawk Moth had made all of Paris terrified to leave their homes unless necessary, and so it was Mayor Bourgeois' final decision to close the school down for the safety of the young generations of Paris. He moved the money in the school budget that would have went to paying for utilities to funding the needs for online courses; buying students webcams that couldn't afford their own and set up fundraisers to help provide free wifi for the low-income districts of Paris. It was working surprisingly well, and it came as a shock to everyone that those were none other than Chloe's ideas.

Marinette shook her head, she knew they had to be Pollen's ideas and not hers, but she voiced them and began leading the initiative to keep hosting fundraisers that not only sparked hope in the Parisians, but also kept the overall moral at an all time high, trying to prevent Akuma attacks. Though, it didn't work as planned, because Hawk Moth could still, and did, Akumatize people. Now that the moral was outstandingly high, and now that he had amplified powers, he could exploit the tiniest of negative emotions that showed for any reason at all. The other day Marinette and Chat had to fight someone who had become Akumatized because they had broken a nail, and they weren't easy to defeat. None of them were now a days. The fight with Riposte and Pixelator had last for almost three hours!

Marinette was brought back to reality by the sound of a call coming through her speakers. She smiled at the familiar face on her computer screen before she answered.

"GIRL! Did you see the fight today? I got some pretty great action shots for the Ladyblog!"

"U-uhm, no I didn't see anything really. I was outside when it happened so I found a spot to hide. I didn't really see anything from where I was." Marinette frowned. She looked sad because she missed the fight, but really she was sad because she had to continue lying to the people she loved most.

"He got Kagami again, and that Vincent guy, you remember him! He was the reporter who was OB-sessed with Jagged Stone." Marinette did remember him, of course, she remembered all the Akuma victims, and they'd haunted her dreams for months now, turning her once magical Ladybug dreams to nightmares.

"That sucks, I hope they're okay. But on a less depressing note, how are you and Nino doing? Did you see the new Mecha Monster Mega Massacre like you wanted?"

"Yeah girl, we did! It was so good! I wish you and Adrine could have joined us there though. It would have been an awesome double date."

"Alya, Adrine and I aren't dating. So it couldn't have been a double date." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I could keep saying it was and maybe that would get it through his thick skull." It was Alya's turn to roll her eyes now as her friends face flushed.

"His skull's not thick. He's just-"

"Sheltered. I know, I know." Alya smiled a cheshire smile at her friend before the alarm for the group chat beeped.

"Time for History."

"I wonder what we'll be learning about today." Marinette sighed. They'd been learning about ancient deities lately, their teacher for this course being Mr. Kubdel. Alya shrugged as the rest of their classmates faces appeared on the screens, along with their teachers.

"Bonjour, my students, and welcome to another web class. I hope you are all well after the last Akuma attack today. Today we will be learning of some of my favorite deities," two pictures popped up on the screen, "Tikkialiminea, and Plaggalyeamunus." Their names appeared on the screen and Tikki dropped her cookie. Marinette was too busy writing to notice, but across town a black Kwami with wide green eyes was freaking out.

Plagg Zipped across Adrine's bedroom, screaming. Adrine had played it off well enough, typing out a message to his teacher about a bathroom break before he walked off screen, grateful that Kwami's couldn't be caught on film or video. In reality he muted his microphone and stood behind his camera, trying to talk to the Kwami.

"Plagg, what is wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just excited!"

"Why, what's so special about Tikkialiminea and Plaggalyeamunus?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LOOKING AT PLAGGALYEAMUNUS!" The tiny Kwami gripped his chosen's shirt tightly in his paw. Adrine just blinked in confusion at his Kwami.

"No I'm not. I'm looking at you, Plagg." The Kwami rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Just go back to your lesson." Adrine shrugged his shoulders as Plagg deflated, sagging his shoulders in defeat.

'My chosen is as dumb as a rock sometimes.'

Marinette didn't even notice that Adrine had excused himself, but she did take notice of her Kwami inching toward the screen.

"Tikkialiminea and Plaggalyeamunus were reveared as the Goddess of Creation and the God of Destruction. They reigned in harmony for almost 50 years, and in that time Ancient Egypt flourished. The hieroglyphics depict them as loving, concerned rulers who truly felt and acted in the best interest of Egypt. They are also some of the first ever recorded deities in history. They were documented as lovers, as passionate about each other as they were about their people.

"However, Tikkialiminea disappeared, leaving Plaggalyeamunus to rule the lands alone. But what is the God of Destruction without his Goddess of Creation? The answer is cataclysmic. Swarms of locusts, droughts, dry soil, and wave after wave of famine and sickness plagued Egypt. During these times, Plaggalyemunus was said to have been taken over by grief, becoming someone his people didn't recognize. It is said that one day he summoned a tremendous power, an orb of pure destructive power, and he leveled the pyramids in his anger. But suddenly they came back, bringing Tikkialiminea with them in a strange red fog. Everything in Egypt was back to normal, and with that Tikkialiminea disappeared again, but this time she took Plaggalyemunus with her. These were the last depicted images of the two from that day.." A picture of a faded painting appeared on the screen. A woman with braided black hair full of golden beads stood next to a man with a golden band holding his black hair down. But what stood out to Marinette was what they were wearing. Tikkialiminea was wearing a two piece outfit, scarlet red fabric with black polka-dots hung off her body, and gold ladybugs were climbing up her arms by way of golden bracelets. Plaggalyeamunus was wearing a black tunic bottom, his shirt was replaced by a golden chest plate, and that golden band had two, small, cat ears protruding from it. They both wore small masks covering their eyes as they stood atop a pink cloud.

The lesson was over, but the two deities were still staring at Marinette.

"Marinette, do you know who you're learning about?" Tikki asked slowly, hoping she had already put two and two together.

"Tikkialiminea and Plaggalyeamunus?" Marinette asked, utterly confused. Tikki smacked her forehead.

'I guess it's my fault. I'm not sure she even knows my whole name.'

"Marinette, take a closer look at those two and think about what your teacher just said happened." Marinette squinted her eyes in thought as she tried to connect the dots.

'Plaggalyeamunus was left alone, the love of his life just up and left. He must have been so sad. So sad that he summoned a cataclysmic power, an orb of destruction, and took down the pyramids. All of Egypt suffered. Tikkialiminea is wearing polka-dots and ladybugs, and when she came back, everything that had happened while she was gone just, disappeared and went back to normal. A strange red fog that fixed their problems, a cataclysmic-cataclysm. Ladybugs weren't sacred in Egypt, scarabs were. These two are-'

"Tikki! Is this the first Ladybug?" Marinette stood up, her chair toppling to the floor.

"You could say that, yes. Marinette, my nickname is Tikki. My full name is Tikkialiminea, and Plaggalueamunus is Chat Noir's Kwami."

"You and Chat Noir's Kwami are, are lovers?"

"We were." Tikki said sadly.

"What happened Tikki? Why did you leave?"

"I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us. Plagg had asked me to marry him, to rule together in our first life and any other life after that. I got scared. I didn't think he needed me. But I was wrong, I was so wrong. I went away, trying to figure out who I was. Plagg and I had always known each other, we were childhood friends. We grew up together, we discovered our powers together. He's my best friend."  
"Do you still love him, Tikki?" The Kwami looked out the window, and Marinette really felt for her. She understood how she felt, she felt it everyday with Adrien. Marinette scooped the tiny goddess into her hand and traced circled on her back with a fingertip.

"Tikki, if you love him, tell him next time you see him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"We had years to talk about it when we were with Master Fu. Every time we'd try something would happen, or he'd just avoid me. I tried to apologize for years, but he's still so angry. And he should be. It's just not meant to be, Marinette."

"Somehow, i doubt that Tikki. You've done so much for me Tikki. Maybe I can do something to help." The Kwami looked up with hopeful eyes, full of unshed tears. She nuzzled into Marinette's palm and sighed.

"Thank you Marinette."

That night Adrine laid in bed, thinking about Plaggalyemunus.

"That poor guy must have been heart broken. It sounds like he was Akumatized and destroyed the pyramids."

"He was, Adrien."

"How do you know that, Plagg?"

"Because, Adrien, when I told you I'm Plaggalyemunus I wasn't lying. My name changes with the times, Plaggalyemunus isn't an easy name to pronounce."

"So you were Akumatized?"

"Yes."

"So if you're Plaggalyemunus, then who's Tikkialiminea?"

"The love of my many lives."

"Why'd she leave?"

"I asked her to marry me. She'd laughed and played it off, but I was more serious than I'd ever been in my life. I asked her again, and I think it set 'd grew up together. We'd developed our powers side by side. I felt like we just belonged together. But I guess she didn't feel the same way. She left. And when she left I became so heartbroken. My heartbreak sparked Nooroo's powers, actually, and I know he didn't mean to Akumatize me. But it happened. I was so lost, stuck in such a dark and confusing time. Without Tikki, my life had no purpose. I knew she'd come back if something happened to Egypt. So I did everything I could to bring her back. It worked and she came back and saved me.

"The rest of my mortal life was a blur, I can't remember much. But I do remember being in the Miraculous box with her. I'd run away from her. I couldn't look her in the eyes, not after what I'd done. It's still hard to do, but it's easier now. It's like we're friends again."

"Do you still love her, Plagg?"

"Even if I do, it doesn't matter."

"Are-do I love Ladybug because you love her Kwami?"

"No kid. Kwamis don't alter your feelings, we amplify them. You already loved Ladybug without the mask, even if you didn't realize it." Adrien chewed his lip as he looked at his distraught Kwami. He pulled something out of the mini fridge he kept for his Kwami and pulled out a tiny package. As soon as he opened it the Kwami's ears perked up.

"What is that, Adrine?"

"A gift."

"Is- is that Pule?"

"Yes. and it's all for you buddy. I'd gotten it for after the next Scarlet Moth attack, but this might be a better time for it." The tiny god flew to his chosen's hand and started nibbling at the small brick and purred happily in Adrines hand.

Two teens, chosen to protect the city of Paris looked out at the skyline of their beloved city and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrine was never one to admit he was spoiled, and he certainly had never thought himself ungrateful either, that was, until he'd learned about Plagg's past. This tiny God of Destruction was his best friend, without a doubt in his mind, and he'd never felt this kind of remorse or grief for someone. His best friend had been heartbroken for thousands of years, and here he'd been worrying about his exams, and thinking one of the worst things that could happen to him would be wearing something made of pigeon feathers.

Now, his heart ached for Plagg. His best friend was so hurt, and he had to do something to help him. It was around one in the morning when Adrien made up his mind, with heavy eyes he promised himself that he'd help Plagg get Tikki back into his life, no matter what it took.

The next morning Marinette woke up early after barely sleeping at all that night, her mind kept going a mile a minute about Tikki and Plagg. She knew that the two Kwamis belonged together, she knew that they were two half of a whole heart and somewhere around 1 am she promised herself that she would make sure the two tiny gods would be together in the end. Marinette knew deep in her heart that her and Tikki were kindred spirits, bound to love someone they could never have.

'And,' Marinette thought to herself, 'if there's anything I understand, it's that particular brand of longing.' Marinette pulled her clothes on, a baby blue silk asymmetrical shirt that flowed around her thighs with long, wide sleeves. She paired it with a pair of thick black leggings and a pair of black flats, and to finish it all off she placed a powder blue lotus pin in the high bun she had crafted atop her head. She smiled warmly at her reflection before she made her way into the bakery.

"Good morning Marinette!"

"Good morning papa!" Marinette chirped as she tied an apron around her waist.

"You're up early." He noted as he rolled croissants out on a silver tray. Marinette grabbed the melted butter and brushed it on top of the dough before she placed them in the oven, early morning baking with her dad was second nature to her.

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Oh? What's wrong, mon tendre?" He stopped and turned to his daughter, concern etched into his furrowed brow. Marinette gave her dad a reassuring smile.

"I just kept thinking of my latest history lesson. We're learning about these Egyptian gods that loved each other but lost their ways. It was so sad, but I'm okay. It just got me thinking and I couldn't fall asleep."

"Well as long as you're alright, dear. You look nice today, got any big plans?"

"Well, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloe, and I are going to find Andre today! After all the Akuma attacks lately we thought it would be a nice way to cheer us up!" Marinette smiled to herself as she placed another tray into the oven.

"As long as you stay safe Marinette, that's all that matters to your mother and me." Tom wrapped his daughter in a hug and Marinette buried her face in his chest. She loved moments like this with her parents, she was lucky that she got these moments and she knew she sometimes took them for granted.

After a few hours the bakery's displays were full, and so was a to-go box for Marinette and her friends. She kissed her parents goodbye before she went for Alyas.

Marinette looked at the large clock and smiled, she wasn't running late. In fact, she was early, for the first time in a while Marinette would be the first one to arrive at Alyas. Or so she thought. A scream tore through the air from the park nearby and Marinette sighed.

'At least I won't be the only one late.' Marinette thought to herself as she found a safe place to tuck her pastry box away and transform.

Ladybug arrived on the scene a few seconds before Char Noir.

"Hello, m'lady, care for a stroll in the park today?"

"You know what, kitty, I'd love to." They smirked at each other and began to scope the park for the Akuma victim when another pair of feet joined them, soft paws pittering with them.

"Hey guys."

"Rena!" Chat smiled at her and gave her a wave before they were joined by a yellow-clad hero landing in step with them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Bee!" Chloe winked at Ladybug before turning to look for the victim. The carnage wasn't hard to follow, they followed the path of uprooted trees and mangled earth out of the park, and found a path of shattered cars and knotted street lights that wound through crumbling buildings. The four superheroes soon found their victim standing atop a flipped car, waiting for them to find him. He was a slender man with blue hair and a white cloth mask wrapped around his face. He wore a blue undersuit with white body-armor with little patterns that looked like targets on his chestplate.

"Hello, superheroes of Paris. I am Sonic Boom, and now that I finally have a voice, all of Paris will hear it!" He opened his mouth and an ear splitting scream turned into sonic waves toppling everything in their path, sending anything that wasn't secured to the street flying. The heroes braced themselves for the impact but it never came. A green blur dropped in front of them, a shield keeping the blast from hitting them.

"Carapace, my man!" The bespectacled hero flashed them a grin.

"Sorry I'm late, dudes. It took me a minute to find a place to transform."

"It's okay, Shelly. You're here now and that's all that matters." Rena winked at the shelled man who flushed under his hood.

Suddenly Ladybug was on her feet and pushing everyone together as she spun her yo-yo to stop the oncoming car that was thrown at them.

"Oh," Sonic Boom smirked at them, his assault on pause while his counterpart made her appearance, "you haven't met yet, have you?"

She landed in front of Ladybug and grinned. She had blonde hair up in two large ponytails, pink eyes and wore a blue leotard with a pink tutu. Long ribbons criss-crossed down her legs and ended in soft slippers.

"I am Curtain Call, and I'm strong enough to do anything I want to do. I will destroy all of Paris, as soon as I get those Miraculous.!"

"That's so not gonna happen! Spinning top!" Queen Bee launched herself at the two, throwing her top at them in an arch. It wrapped around a car behind them and she yanked it towards her, sending it toppling toward the Akuma victims. They jumped out of the way, Sonic Boom sending blast after blast at them while Curtain Call sent a batillian of building chunks at them. The heroes were on the defensive, trying their best to gain the upperhand, but these two worked too well together. Curtain Call threw a bus into the air, and Sonic Boom sent it flying at the team with a blast of sound, shattering any window close to him, the glass shards turned to shrapnel as they sunk into the street and through buildings.

"We need to get them away from the main streets. Somewhere where there are no people!" Ladybug took off, the rest of the team following close behind.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Curtain Call asked.

"We can give them a breather for a minute. It won't be hard to take their Miraculous." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "For now, let's tear up this town." She giggled and together they made their way to more destruction.

As the two continued their onslaught of chaos, the Miraculous holders found refuge in the park.

"What are we going to do, dudes?"

"I don't know if there's much we can do guys." Rena sighed as she sank in on herself. Chat looked at the weary faces around him and chewed his lip.

"M'lady?" Ladybugs lips were pressed in a thin, white line as she thought.

 _'There's got to be a way to beat them. Think, Marinette, think!'_ She looked at all of them defeated, dejected, downtrodden. She had to come up with a plan, and quick. What did they have?

 _'Well, we've got each other. Now, how am I going to utilize them…'_ Another series of crashes from down the block put Ladybug on edge, she had to act quickly.

"Did any of you see their Akumatized item?"

"I think I saw a keychain on Sonic Boom's belt."

"And I'm pretty sure Curtain Call's was her necklace." Ladybug nodded her head.

"I think I have a plan."

Sonic Boom and Curtain Call laughed as they leveled another building, they were having so much fun together. They were interrupted by moth shaped lights around their eyes.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be getting me those Miraculous!" Scarlet Moth snapped.

"We'll get them, don't worry. They're as good as ours Scarlet Moth."

"They better be, or you two will have no more power. Now, go. Get. Them." Sonic Boom rolled his eyes and reached for Curtain Call's hand again.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"More than ever." The two didn't have to go far before they were stopped by Rena. Sonic Boom sent a sound wave at her, but she must have dodged it, because she was behind him by the time he could blink. He sent another one at her, but she kept appearing behind him, he couldn't seem to hit her.

"Stupid girl, stay still! I just want your miraculous!" By this time, Curtain Call joined the assault, throwing anything she could at the girl, but she'd just twirl away laughing. Sonic Boom destroyed the sidewalk in front of her, and the girl had to take a step back, and Curtain Call took this opportunity to pick up a bus and swing it at her when Carapace dropped down and shielded her, stopping the bus with an outstretched, armor plated, arm. The sudden appearance of the second superhero took them by surprise and momentarily stopped the akuma victims, and it gave Queen Bee the perfect opening. With her spinning top already turned into her stinging top she pricked Curtain Call in the wrist from behind as she ran past her, trying to make it look as if she was trying to join Carapace.

"Curtain Call, throw me something! Curtain Call?" When his partner in crime didn't answer his call, he looked to see her frozen in place. He turned to the three superheroes, a feral snarl spread across his face.

"You tricked uh-!" He was cut off by a roll of red and black polka-dot duct tape being wrapped around his head.

"Chat Noir!"

"On it, Buggaboo!" In one quick motion Chat snatched the keychain and necklace off the victims, the swirling orb of darkness in his hand melting them as the Akuma was released.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug captured the Akuma and after it was purified she let it go with a farwell. She threw up the roll of duct tape into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Her healing magic flowed through the streets of Paris and righted all the wrongs that had happened by the victims.

"Do you guys have any plans today?" Chat asked casually as everyone's Miraculous beeped.

"Actually, we've got to go. We've got plans with friends." Nino said.

"You guys are more than welcome to come with us…" Alya supplied, trying to make her request seem casual.

"That's fine. You guys go, Chat and I will stay here with the victims, if that's okay with you chaton."

"That's fine with me, m'lady." Ladybug, Rena, and Queen Bee hugged as Chat Noir and Carapace "bro hugged", as they'd dubbed it, before the three took off back to their everyday lives. The ambulances and reporters showed up, and Chat and Ladybug stayed with the victims until they'd been taken away. Marinette excused herself and zipped back to where she'd hidden her confections just in time to demiraculize. She pulled out a cookie and slid it into her purse to an exhausted Tikki who nearly chirped with excitement at the sweet.

Marinette sprinted to Alyas from her spot, knowing that she was going to be late again.

' _Oh well, there's nothing I can do. Alya will understand.'_ She got to Alyas just in time to see Adrien's car pull in. The blond teen exited his car and smiled at Marinette.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one late."

"Adrien! I'm so glad you made it!" Marinette smiled at the boy, who flushed a little. She had to admit, things between them had started to change, and she was beginning to think that he may have similar feelings for her.

After the first Scarlet Moth attack she'd kissed his cheek, the boldest moment of her life, and she didn't have any regrets like she thought she would.

Her and Adrien had began to get closer to each other as well, his father being her mentor didn't hurt either. They'd been spending almost every day together, Adrien had helped her and her parents in the bakery, and Marinette had helped Adrien and Gabriel at fashion shows, acting as Gabriel's personal assistant. On days that they didn't get to see each other, they'd play Ultimate Mecha Strike III before bed, sometimes they'd even forego sleep in favor of smack-talking each other as the moon passed through the sky, giving way to the sunrise. And, of course, the next morning always seemed to be an early class, which would lead to Adrien and Marinette sharing smiles at the rumpled look of each other's pajamas.

"Yeah, my dad needed to talk to me about the next show before I could leave." He rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously.

 _'Hopefully that sounded more believable than it felt.'_

"I understand!" Marinette chirped as she started climbing the steps to the door. She rung the doorbell and heard the stampede of tiny feet beat their older sister to the door.

"Marinette!" The twins jumped at her arms as she held the box over her head.

"Ah, ah ah! If you two are good, then you can have a cookie, but only after I see your sister."

"Awe! Okay."

"She's in her room! Come on!" Marinette barely had the time to toss the box to Adrien before she had a twin on each arm, dragging her to their sister. Adrien smiled to himself as he watched her being dragged by the twins and, he had to admit to himself, he liked spending time with her no matter who else they were with. He remembered the first time she'd come to his house for dinner with him and his father. She brightened every corner of the house when she smiled, she'd even gotten his father to chuckle more than once. He had the ghost of a smile on his lips more often than not when she was around, and she'd even began to pull the heartstrings of his driver. And, he couldn't lie, he felt her pulling on his heartstrings as well.

After they'd satisfied the twins with treats, several threats from Alya, and Norma distracting them, the five of them managed to sneak away from them and they found themselves back in the park.

"That Ladybug is something else. Her healing magic does so much."

"Yeah, this park was ripped up this morning." Nino touched a tree that had been ripped out by the roots earlier.

"Yeah, she really is." Adrien sighed. However he felt about Marinette, he still felt the same way about Ladybug as he'd always had, and he knew that wasn't going to change. His thoughts were cut short when Alya spotted Andre's cart up ahead.

Andre was all smiles, singing his heart out as people lined up for his famous ice cream.

"Alya and Nino! Coconut, banana, and passionfruit! Chloe!, Vanilla bean for his simplicity, sea salt caramel for his passion, and black sesame for his eyes." Chloe looked at her ice cream a little confused but scooped it into her mouth all the same, practically melting at the flavor. Andre's eyes landed on Marinette and Adrien and he grinned.

"Pretty Marinette, you found your mint eyes, and peach lips! And Mr. Agrest, you've found your blackberry hair and sky blue stare!"

"Oh, Andre, we're not-"

"For you two, I think lemon, lavender, and blueberry!"

"I think you've got it all wrong. We're not seeing-"

"Oh, just eat the ice cream, you two." Alya elbowed Marinette in the ribs before popping another bite of her ice cream into her mouth. They were joined by Rose and Julika who were sharing a bowl with bubblegum and cotton candy ice cream, while Max and Sabrina shared a bowl of pear and honey ice cream. As they all ate, the two calmed down and soon they were leaning on each other, passing the bowl of cold confection back and forth as everyone laughed together. Adrien's hand wrapped around Marinette's as she dipped her spoon into the bowl.

 _'Yeah, I think I could get used to this.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Two masked heroes patrolled the Parisian skyline, keeping a close eye out for any Akuma trying to hide in the twilight skies. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee sat down on the edge of the Eiffel Tower together, talking as they waited for Carapace to finish his rounds..

"I'm trying to get my dad to make butterfly houses for the butterflies that have been purified. I'm hoping that if we can limit the number of butterflies Scarlet Moth has access to, then maybe he'll have to limit his Akuma."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Bee." Chloe smiled at her partners praise. Of course Alya knew who she was, everyone in Paris knew Queen Bee was Chloe Bourgeois, and she'd even started a blog of pictures she'd take and post to give the people of Paris an inside look to what their heroes went through every day. It made them more human, more relatable, and it gave the people faith that even they could protect themselves from Scarlet Moth. Alya kept the Ladyblog updated still, and it wasn't very different than that. Sometimes people would even email Queen Bee, asking for help and she'd help them as Chloe, funding charities, hosting fundraisers, and leading an initiative for the people to gain their own confidence.

Looking at Chloe under the dim lights that dotted their tower, Alya felt pride blossom in her chest for the young woman sitting next to her, talking passionately about this butterfly house idea.

"And it would give the Parisians a chance to see REAL Akuma up close, purified ones of course. That should help with the fear that everyone still has over them. If they see that they're JUST butterflies, and just as much a victim as they are, maybe it will keep people from giving way to their emotions."

"When did you get so sentimental, Bee?" Carapace asked from behind them. The two smiled as he plopped down between them, leaning on Alya's shoulder.

"I've always been nice, Shelly."

"Carapace."

"I like Shelly, too." Alya smirked.

"Really Kit?"

"I'm not a Kit."

"I like Kit." Chloe echoed, causing everyone to laugh.

"I wonder where Ladybug and Chat Noir are." Nino said, as he looked out at the city.

"I wonder who they are." Chloe sighed.

"You know we can't know that." Alya said sternly. They had figured out who each other were on their own, but they still had no clue as to who Ladybug and Chat were. Although Alya was getting irritated that she couldn't figure it out, she knew it was for the better.

'The less we know about each other, the better.' she thought. She looked at the two next to her and felt a pang in her chest. 'But still…' Alya was a smart girl for sure. She knew it was better for them not to know their identities, but while she looked at the two next to her she couldn't help but wish that she could share pure moments like these with the other two heroes, without the masks.

Since they had been given their Miraculous, permanently, and figured out who each other were, they shared a bond together, masks on and was a bond between them, a trust that they didn't have with Ladybug of Chat Noir. And they didn't have that bond with anyone else themselves. She saw the jealous looks Chat would give them, but he still bit his tongue and kept his secret, and Alya knew it was because Ladybug.

'That kitten would do anything for that bug' A bell tolled midnight and the three rose to their feet.

"Let me see you two ladies home." They dropped off Chloe first, sliding into her penthouse room.

"Pollen, buzz off." A yellow magic traveled down Chloe's body as she demiraculized. She immediately grabbed a box of honey sugar cookies and handed the Kwami one.

"Do you guys want anything to drink, or eat? Jean made some extra food." Chloe asked as she pulled out a few tupperware containers.

"No thanks, i'm not really hungry right now." Nino said as he smiled. Chloe rolled her eyes and handed them each a container.

"Take it with you then, it's his special pasta bake. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right? We're still going to find Andre?"

"Yes! Hopefully Marinette and Adrien can come with us too!" Chloe nodded, a smile on her face.

"I think Sabrina wanted to come too if that's alright?"

"That fine with me!"

"I'm sure neither Marinette or Adrien would mind either."

"Alright, be safe you too. Goodnight." With that, Alya and Nino headed to Alya's.

They landed softly on her roof, and Alya immediately wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, who eagerly reciprocated the hug.

"Trixx, let's lounge." Alya muttered against Nino's chest. The magic fell away and the fox Kwami zipped into the bedroom window.

"I'm glad you're okay." Nino's chest rumbled under Alya's ear as he chuckled.

"It's not like we fought anyone, babe."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm always glad you're okay." She yawned and Nino detangled himself from her.

"You need to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He placed a kiss on her forehead and made to leave, but Alya grabbed his wrist and turned him around. She placed a hard kiss to his lips and he smiled into it as he melted to her once more. He really did love this little vixen.

"Goodnight." He breathed against her cheeks before leaping off the roof. Alya shook her head and watched him slip into his window a few blocks away before she slipped into home and promptly fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed like a Paris breeze, the rains had finally relented, giving way to blue skies and white cotton clouds. There had been no Akuma attacks, and the five Paris heroes began to believe that Scarlet Moth might not be a threat anymore. But their hopeful outlook soon slipped from their grasps like sand.

Tuesday, April 8th, 10 am- Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Marinette was covered in flour, but she wasn't the only one. Four other teens stood around her parent's bakery kitchen laughing and throwing croissant dough at each other. Marinette had invited Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Adrien over to "study", at least that's what they had told Gabriel Agreste. Adrien had been telling them that his dad was in another one of his moods for the past couple weeks, and things at home had been especially tense. Nathalie had been on sabbatical for the past month or so, claiming her parents had demanded she come home to the states after Scarlet Moth had made his first appearance. Adrien had never suspected the cold woman to be family oriented, but then again, he didn't know anything personal about her, and he didn't think that his dad had cared for her so much that her absence would make this much difference.

It had been Marinette's idea to have them over, and it was her dad's idea to let them help make the pastries for the afternoon rush. They all jumped at the idea and here they were, kitchen and kids, coated in a thick layer of flour. Tom walked in through the door.

"I see we're adding children to our menu." He chuckled. Marinette and her friends beamed at the large man before Marinette swiped some flower across his cheek.

"Yup, and dads too." Tom shook his head at his daughter and slid the trays of croissants into the oven when the screaming started.

All six heads snapped up at once and Tom looked at the children, papa bear mode on high.

"You kids stay in here. No buts. Lock the door behind me and stay put. Please."

"Okay papa." Marinette nodded as he left the kitchen. She followed his instructions and the teens looked nervously around.

"I need to get home to make sure Nora and the twins are okay!" Alya said, yanking the back door open.

"Alya-"

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Nino said as he stood beside her. Marinette sighed as she chewed her lip and nodded her head. She knew they'd be okay, and she knew what they were really about to do. Chloe stood up and followed them out yelling,

"Pollen, buzz on!" Marinette looked at Adrien, who looked just as nervous as she did.

"Marinette, if you want to go help your parents, do it. Go make sure they're safe. I'll stay here. Cross my heart." He held two twisted fingers behind his back. Marinette nodded as she stepped to the door. She threw one last look at the boy before she disappeared out of sight. Adrien locked the door behind her and Plagg zipped out of his pocket.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The news vans got there before they did, recording the strange figure.

"Citizens of Paris, fear me, for I am Total Darkness! There will be no more light, and no one will be safe, not until I get every last Miraculous!" A man stood atop the Eiffel Tower in a dark cloak that flowed around his feet like water, constantly moving on it's own. A hood covered the victims face, shrouding it in shadows. All that you could see were two electric blue eyes glowing from the depths of the hood before a pair skeletal arms reached out above his head from inside the cloak. A giant shadow burst from his hands and into the sky as the five heros came onto the scene. The skies looked as if someone had shot ink into them, swirls of darkness overtook the blue, and the cotton ball clouds turned purple, swirling with black. It looked like a living nightmare. Once the darkness overtook the skies, a barrier of dark magic settled over Paris like a dome. Nothing could get out, and nothing could get in. The heroes stood in shocked horror, immobilized by fear. Total Darkness looked at them, arms still raised, shadows still shooting into the sky, and an electric blue, cheshire smile slowly split his face, causing chills to go down the heroes spines.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called as she lunged forward, but her partner could not move. His animal instincts kept him on the spot, the pure, unadulterated, evil that rolled off this man in waves put him into a state of fight or flight he'd never been in before and he struggled to keep his weight up as he shook. He tried calling out to his lady, tried to tell her he couldn't help. It happened all too soon. Ladybug was converging with the victim, she tried to throw her yo-yo at him, but he grabbed it with lightning reflexes. He yanked her to his side and grabbed her by the throat and hung her over the edge of the very top of the Tower. Ladybug struggled to breathe, struggled to free herself from his iron grip. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she clawed at his hand, desperately kicking at him to no avail. A neon moth formed around his eyes as he paused, his grip still tight against her throat.

'Finally. Total Darkness, take her ear rings!' Hawk Moth yelled inside his head. 'Take them, or I will take your power away!'

"I'd watch who you're talking to, Hawk Moth. You have no control here," he squeezed tighter around her neck, "and besides, I've always liked to play with my food."

Marinette's vision began to swim, black dots swarmed around the man in front of her that had nothing to do with the powers he was wielding above them. With one last, shakey, desperate gasp Marinette went limp, the last thing she saw were those eyes, they seemed strangely familiar. With Ladybug out cold, he dropped her.

Tikki couldn't escape from the ear rings fast enough, she zipped to Marinette's still transforming clothes, desperately grabbing at anything she could grab, trying with all her might to slow her down. But she was too tired, so slow, too heavy to do anything useful. Her small tears glittered like diamonds from her eyes in the air around them. She couldn't save her. She couldn't do anything.

"Marinette, please." Her tiny voice cracked in the girls ears. Marinette's last cohesive thought was of Tikki, of her her happy smile being replaced with despair. Total Darkness was right. There was no more light if Tikki wasn't smiling anymore.

"Ladybug!" Tikki heard four voices cry out. But as Marinette's outfit reappeared one voice called out desperately, like a wounded animal; the voice of a man with a truly broken, fearful heart. It was not the first time Tikki had heard a voice like that cry out.

"M'la-MARINETTE!" Chat Noir howled as his eyes glowed, leaping to her in a blur. He caught her in his arms and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien barely breathed as he demiraculized. Tears were creating rivers on Marinette's jacket as he sobbed into her shoulder, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He repeated, running his hands along her back and through her hair, like one would with a new puppy who was struggling to grip onto life, struggling to breathe.

Alya watched as her best friend lay limp in Adrien's arms. A simmering rage bloomed in her chest. Nino was crying, Chloe was crying, she was crying. Crying for her family, for Marinette and Adrien, for herself, for Pairs.

"Carapace. Queen Bee. Let's. Take. Him. Down." She growled as the three jumped to him. They gave him everything they could, arms and legs tangling together, but he bested them every time. Queen Bee tried to tangle him up with her spinning top, but he grabbed the string and flung her away. Carapace threw his shell at him as Rena made illusions to fight him and wear him out. But Total Darkness caught the shell, and threw it through all the illusions and it slammed into Rena's ribs. Rena crawled in front of Chloe, protecting her from Total Darkness, who walked slowly to them. He lifted a foot, making to kick them off the edge, but Carapace slid between his feet and grabbed a foot, causing him to tumble backward.

Carapace stared up at the man as he stalked over to the three beaten and bruised heroes. Something dark moved in the sky, a glimmer catching his eye. The form made its way quickly toward them and at the last second Nino scooped the two girls into his arms and dropped to Marinette.

A silver batton whizzed past Total Darkness' hood and left a dent in the tower's metal. Chat Noir had him on the defensive, he kept dodging Chat's attacks. Soon he was backed against the mangled door that wouldn't open. He had no escape. Nowhere to run.

There was a primal look in Adrien's eyes as he called his Cataclysm. A feral grin of his own set on his features as he stepped to the cloaked figure.

"I've always wondered what my Cataclysm would do to a person." He made to press his hand to Total Darkness' chest, but his form melted into shadows and his hand pressed against the tower door. Chat stood there, heart to his feet as the Eiffel Tower began to crumble around him.

"Shelter!" Nino cried as the tower fell down around them, his protective dome keeping them from being crushed.

After the tower had fallen Chat joined them on the ground, Nino's magic fell away and Adrien scooped a lifeless Marinette into his arms.

"What do we do, Adrien?" Chloe coughed, looking up at him with cloudy eyes.

"We have to go to Master Fu. Fast." The group leapt into action, making their way to the teahouse.

Tuesday, April 8th, 12pm- Lounging Lotus Teahouse

"Master Fu!" Adrien called out as the four of them tumbled into his teahouse. "Master Fu!" His voice cracked as the tears continued to cascade down his face.

"Adrien, what is the-" His stomach dropped when he saw Marinette in his arms, her body limp like a forgotten doll. His eyes darted to his Kwami with Tikki in a similar state.

"What happened?" He was instantly upon the bruised children, setting them down on soft pillows. He bustled around, as the four of them recounted what had happened. He handed them each a steaming glass of tea, even their Kwamies got a thimble full of the warm liquid.

"This will help with the shock." The teens didn't say anything, they just sipped their tea, staring at the motionless Marinette and Tikki.

"Please, Tikki. Sugar Cube wake up." A watery voice begged the tiny ladybug he desperately clung to. "Please, please, come back to me. Tikki. Tikki." He shook her shoulders. There was nothing he could think to do, and that's when he saw it. A shimmering tear on the tips of her lashes.

"Master, a paintbrush!" The elderly man handed him a small brush and he wiped the tear. He muttered to himself and the tear began to glow red. "Please, please work." He shuddered. He dropped the tear off the brush and into Tikki's mouth. The tiny goddess shot up, panting.

"MARINETTE! PLAGG!" She frantically looked around, and the black cat pulled her close to him.

"Damnit Tikki, you can't leave me again." The Ladybug sobbed into his fur.

"What just happened?" Nino asked as they watched the heartwarming scene in front of them.

"Tikki is the Goddess of Creation." Adrien said blankly.

"Her tears are special. Her healing abilities come from her emotions. There's no emotion more pure than a tear from a goddess. But only the God of Destruction knows how to use them." Master Fu said softly.

"That defeats the purpose, don't you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think it's ironic, that the God of Destruction knows the only way to use the Goddess of Creations greatest power." Nino said.

"It's about balance. If the Goddess of Creation knew how to use the one power that can stop any destruction then there would be no balance. I'm sure she knows how to use his power too." Alya mumbled dumbly.

"Yes, that is how it works, it's act-"

"What are we going to do, Master Fu?" Adrien asked the old man, cutting him off. Master Fu sighed, setting his lips into a tight line.

"We need as much help as we can get. Then we need to know who this Akuma victim is, and how we can stop them." Master Fu said, pulling the Miraculous Box from it's spot in the phonograph.

A/N*********************

Alright, because I work 40+ hours a week I'll try and update this story Saturdays-Mondays. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I'm currently out of contacts and I ran my glasses over, so I'm typing mostly blind. But I'm currently working on a sketch of Total Darkness, and so I think I'm going to rename this piece. Let me know what you guys think of my first Miraculous Ladybug Fic!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

So, I decided I didn't like the way that it jumped into the action so quickly, so I made a new second chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've got three kids and it takes a lot to do holidays. Thank you guys for understanding! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and even if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you got to see your families!

Tuesday, August 8th, 12pm- Scarlet Moth's Hideaway

Scarlet Moth bellowed, flipping tables, and smashing everything he could find. Catalyst frowned at the angry man.

"It's not like you to lose your cool like this, sir." Scarlet Moth panted as he turned his attention to Nathalie.

"It's not normal for my Akuma to takeover their own Akumatization, Nathalie." He hissed, rage pouring from every orpheus. Catalyst took a step back, and her eyes snapped to the television on the wall behind him.

"Sir, turn around." He humored his assistant and did what she said, only to be stopped by shock.

There on the screen, in front of him, in front of all of Paris, Ladybug fell. Her Miraculous gave way, something invisible grabbed at her shirt, presumably her Kwami, and Gabriel Agreste watched his prodigy spinning in a free fall. If he thought his heart couldn't fall anymore, he was proven wrong when Chat Noir called of his Miraculous and revealed his own son was behind the mask.

"Sir?"

"Bring my son home, Nathalie."

"Yes sir."

Tuesday, August 8th, 5pm- Lounging Lotus Teahouse

Adrien sat beside the makeshift mattress in the spare room of the teahouse with Marinette. He hadn't left her side, not talking to anyone. He felt so broken inside, looking at how fragile Marinette looked in this moment.

Her pale skin shined with sweat, making her glow in the soft lights. Master Fu had sage burning, and the smoke twisted around her face. She looked like a broken China doll, and Adrien gripped her hand as if that would hold her together. He just knew if he left her side, something bad would happen.

"Adrien?" A high pitched voice broke him from his trance and he looked at the red Kwami as she floated behind him.

"Hi Tikki." He whispered. It was like his voice was broken, all he could manage was a whisper. He felt a tiny, familiar, paw lay on his shoulder and he turned his attention to his own Kwami.

"Why am I so scared to lose her, Plagg? Why do I feel so numb?" He thought that he'd cried himself dry, but looking at the broken Goddess floating next to him his heart ached for her, and the tears that rolled down his cheeks were not for the girl he held, but for the Kwami reaching out for her without noticing what she was doing.

"I told you, Adrien, you loved her without her mask on first. Seeing her like that, like this, it's going to hurt. You almost lost your Ladybug. That's the hardest thing for a Chat Noir to bear. I- my Kittens always have a hard time keeping their Ladybugs."

"What are you talking about, Plagg?" The God sighed and sat on his shoulder.

"It's time I told you. I should have done this a long, long time ago. But because of me, usually Chat Noir loses his Ladybug, but none of them have been like this. Chat Noir is cursed to lose his Ladybug, just like I lost Tikki all those centuries ago. It's my punishment. As your Kwami, we share an emotional bond and I've been punished to spend eternity reliving my worst moment," the cat Kwami locked eyes with the ladybug. "losing the one I love more than myself because of an action I didn't take, that I should have." His voice broke, and Adrien's heart went out to him.

"Oh Plagg, it's not just your fault. I loved you for years before you even asked me to run away with you. But I couldn't just leave my responsibility behind." Tikki floated to join Plagg on Adrien's shoulder. "I was head over heels for you, and it terrified me, just as much as it exhilarated me. You're not the only one cursed. I was so blinded by responsibility that I couldn't see what was right in front of me the whole time. Every Ladybug has never been able to fall all the way in love with her Chat because she feels obliged to keep herself guarded, because I ran away to save myself the pain of seeing you ever get hurt.

"But our chosen this time, Plagg, are so very different than the others. They were in love before they gained their Miraculous, and it's that love that saved Marinette. You may not have acted right away, Adrien, but when you saw who was behind the mask it didn't stop how you felt about her. It made your feelings even stronger, and you saved her. You could have stayed still, not rescued her, but you did. I feel it now, the weight of my curse lifting." Tikki sighed as she leaned on Plagg, who wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to him. "Thank you, Adrien."

Adrien Agreste looked down at the girl whom he loved with his whole heart, no his whole spirit. Marinette sighed in her sleep, and he knew she felt it too. A heavy weight, that he'd never noticed was there, was gone. Holding Marinette's hand now, he felt whole, and he vowed that he would always follow her, no matter where she went, even if she didn't want him to. He was not going to lose his

Thursday, August 10th, 1:35 am- Lounging Lotus Teahouse

Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt like she'd just got run over by a bus, and then that bus backed up and ran her over again, only to stop on top of her. There was a heavy pressure on her chest that weighed down her lungs and her limbs.

"Marinette." A voice whispered around her. She knew that voice.

'It's Chat!' The pressure on her chest lightened as a tiny glimmer of hope bubbled inside her. 'If he's here, I'm safe.'

"Marinette, please wake up I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't help you. I didn't mean to-" His voice broke and Marinette didn't need to have her eyes open to know he was crying.

'He sounds so sad. I really should wake up now.' A pair of glowing blue eyes sent waves of goosebumps down her spine. 'But if I do. I'll see him… but if I'm asleep then that means Chat's alone! I can't leave him, or-Adrien! He's still at the bakery! I need to make sure he's okay!' Marinette's eyes snapped open as she sat straight up, and instantly regretted it.

Her head swam, and her vision blurred as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Woah, what happened to me?" Marinette slurred her words, her voice hoarse.

"It feels like I gargled sandpaper." She barely managed to whisper.

"It's okay, I've got you." Her eyes snapped up to a warm pair of green eyes, his hand on her back.

"Cha-Adrien?" She choked out. "But you're supposed to be…"

"By m'lady's side, where any good Chat Noir is supposed to be." Adrien gave her the softest smile he could as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her third eye. He rested his forehead against hers, and looked intently into her eyes.

This was not happening. This could not be real. She was under some spell, something the Akuma did; this had to be his power. Her face gave her thoughts away and Adrien chuckled before saying a phrase she'd only heard once before, when stars dotted the Parisian skies.

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie Marinette, ma Coccinelle.*" his voice barely reaching her ears.

'Adrien is Chat Noir! How could I have never noticed?' He pulled away, all too soon, but kept a hand on her back as he steadied her. Master Fu smiled at her as he handed her a warm cup of tea and Marinette took large, greedy, gulps, it felt amazing on her throat.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Marinette. We've all been very worried about you."

"All?"

Now she was more confused than before, but her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps pounding down a hallway. The door was ripped open by Alya, her bottom lip trembling as tears fell down her cheeks She ran to the small mat on the floor and fell to her knees before pulling Marinette into her bosom.

"I'm so happy you're awake, Marinette. Don't you ever do something like that ever again." Her shoulders shook as Alya sobbed, and for some reason Marinette was crying too. Then it hit her. The Akuma on the Eiffel Tower, the glowing eyes, and his hand around her throat. Fear racked the small girls body as she cried with her best friend, Marinette had almost died.

"What-" she cleared her throat, "what happened, after-you know… How long have I been asleep?" Marinette finally asked after the two had composed themselves.

"You've been asleep for almost two days, Marinette. The answer to your other question I do not know." Master Fu said, looking to Alya. The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Adrien saved you. We were all so scared that none of us could move, and before we knew it Total Darkness had you by the throat. He overpowered Scarlet Moth, but not in a good way. He dropped you off the Eiffel Tower, Marinette. Then Adrien was gone. One second he was standing next to us and then he was in the air catching you before I could even blink. Nino, Chloe and I tried to stop him, but there was nothing we could do. Then Adrien came and saved us. We thought he'd won but-Marinette, I'm so, so, so sorry that we didn't help you when you needed us." Tears threatened to spill from Alyas chocolate eyes again, but Marinette couldn't help but smile at her.

"Knock, knock?" Marinette's smile got bigger when she saw Nino's body in the doorway.

"Hey Bug." He said, using the nickname he'd given Ladybug easily.

"Hey Shelly." Nino, if only for a second, glared at the girl still sitting in her makeshift bed.

"So you must be feeling at least a little better, if you can joke like that." Marinette laughed softly, her throat still hurt, and just that little bit sent her into a coughing fit. Adrien raised her glass to her lips and she gratefully took another drink.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, and I'm more than happy that Marinette is awake too, but we need to focus on something important right now. The fight between us and Total Darkness was broadcast across all of Paris. Everyone saw what happened. Every last bit of it. And all of Paris saw Ladybug lose, they saw her turn back into Marinette. It's all over the news," Chloe held out her phone, at the top in bold red letters was 'LADYBUG DEAD. PARIS LOSES ALL HOPE', "and if I didn't personally know she was okay, I'd think she was dead too. We should probably address that issue." Chloe said, a somber look on her usually smiling face.

She was right though, and they needed to do something to ease the hearts of Paris.

"What can we do? It's not like we can just broadcast Marinette's face into every home in Paris right now, can we?" Nino asked, scratching his head.

"Not without giving Total Darkness our location. And with all the Miraculous in one spot it would be a disaster to bring him here." Adrien said from beside her. Their conversation faded into the background as Marinette lost herself in thought.

Marinette chewed her lip. She had to do something, she had to find a way to talk to everyone in Paris, but how? If only she could get access to a camera.

"Chloe, do you still have cell service?"

"It's really spotty. That dome Total Darkness put around Paris is messing with the signal. One second I have service, the next it goes out." As if on cue Chloe's phone dinged.

"Guys, Nadja Chamack just sent out an emergency text for Ladybug!"

"What does it say?" Alya asked.

"'Ladybug, the people of Paris stand by you. Marinette, please sweet heart, please be okay, Paris kneads you. We all knead you, all of you.' That's strange."

"What's strange, Chloe?" Marinette asked. Chloe handed her the phone and showed her the message.

"That is strange. I've known Nadja my whole life, and she's never misspelled anything like this."

"Do you think it's a secret message?" Adrien asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. Marinette reread the message a few more times before it became clear to her.

"Sweetheart is what she's called me since I was a little girl because I'd always sneak into the bakery and take my dad's strawberry tarts. But she's always spelled it as one word."

"The bakery! She spelled it K-N-E-A-D-S, like kneading dough. What if she's telling you that we need to go the the bakery."

"She did say 'we all'..." Chloe suggested. They looked to Master Fu.

"What should we do, Master?"

"There's only one thing to do, my children."

August 10th, 3am- Lounging Lotus Teahouse

"Are you sure you're okay, Tikki?"

"Marinette, I'm fine. I've been awake for two days, and Plagg has been taking care of me." Marinette swore her Kwami was blushing but that would have to be a conversation for later.

"Alright, if you're sure. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette may not have been at 100%, but as soon as she transformed she felt a warm head spread to her head, and the dizzy throbbing vanished. She'd have to remember to ask about it later.

"So we're going to sneak a few blocks away from the bakery and demiraculize then just, knock on the door?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Nino grinned. This plan wasn't the best, or most thought out, but it was a plan, and the only one they had. Master Fu tucked the Miraculous box into a backpack and handed it to Marinette.

"Please-"

"I'll guard them with my life, Master Fu, I promise." He knew she would keep her word, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Be careful, all of you. We do not know what is outside this door."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves, won't we?" Alya smirked, her mask wrinkling around her eyes.

"Be safe Master." Adrien said in Chinese. The old man patted his shoulder before opening the door. The five heroes stepped out onto the street and the solid door shut behind them, the locks clicking into place. There was no turning back now.

A/N***********************

Chapter three done! But what does chapter four have in store for us? What has Paris become? Who is Total Darkness? Why does Marinette have the Miraculous box? Only time will tell. Let me know what you guys think of the story, i really appreciate any feedback, and I love hearing what you guys think of the story. I know the characters are a little OOC, but it happens sometimes. I really didn't think Total Darkness was going to be so dark, but I really do love writing him, and I think I'm going to add some parts from his vantage soon! Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday, August 10th, 3 am-Streets of Paris**

They were not prepared for what lay behind the door. Their once beautiful city had been transformed into a living nightmare scene. The skies swirled with deep violets, and rich crimsons, a dark fog blanketed the streets, constantly ebbing and flowing and it gave the fog a much more liquid like feel, which went along well with how heavy it made the air.

"It's hard to breathe out here." Chloe murmored, taking a very forced breath.

"Yeah, it's almost, sticky, if that makes any sense." Nino commented as he rubbed his arms.

"It just feels so, empty, out here." Alys shuddered, and she was right. It felt wrong that the streets were empty, the buildings seemed abandoned, it was like Paris was void of all life. Anger bloomed in Marinette's heart. This was their home. Paris was beautiful and Total Darkness ruined it, he tainted it with darkness and the city of love was now barren and dull.

She wasn't the only one angry though, she saw Adrien's jaw clench and she knew he felt the same way. The two of them had been protecting Paris for years, they were both very attached to the city and this attack hit close to home. It felt as if this was a personal attack on them, and as Marinette looked at the three others, she saw similar looks on their faces as well.

"Alright, we have to get to the bakery. That's only 13 blocks away. If we just run, as fast as we can, we can make it in five minutes." Everyone nodded once, then took off onto the rooftops. But within all the swirling of the skies, they failed to notice the inky shadows lurking around them. As they leapt from rooftop to rooftop they were followed by shadows slinking along the ground, waiting for the right time to strike.

 **Thursday, August 10th, 3am-On top of the Eiffel Tower**

Total Darkness hummed in satisfaction. This was better than he'd expected. They didn't even notice his shadows following them, soon he'd have them all in one spot.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." The caped villain smiled to himself, this was going to be fun. He stood from his makeshift throne, a tangled knot of twisted metal, and cracked his knuckles before he jumped off the tower, headed straight for one of the most popular bakeries in Paris. Something big, something bad, something fun was going to happen tonight that would change that pretentious Ladybug for the rest of her life.

 **Thursday, August 10th, 3:05 am-Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

The small group of heroes slipped into the alley behind the bakery and all eyes were on Marinette.

"Well, here goes nothing." She bit her lip and knocked on the door softly. Locks were pulled open and the door was cracked open. A brown eye looked cautiously at them until they recognized who stood on the other side of the door. It was shut and quickly unlocked the rest of the way before swung wide and Marinette was scooped into a pair of strong, familiar arms. Tom Dupain held his daughter like his life depended on it, his shoulders trembling as he cried fat tears.

"Marinette, oh my baby. My sweet baby, I'm so glad you're here." He pulled away and smiled through his tears at his daughter, who didn't know she was crying with him until a cool breeze kissed her wet cheeks.

"I know papa, I'm here. We all are. We should go inside." Tom sniffed before he ushered the teens inside and locked the door behind him. He slid one of the large metal cabinets in front of the door as an extra blockade and led them into the bakery. The metal pull-downs were bolted into place, and 2x4s were hammered to them and the door. A few small lights were on, but mostly candles lit the room everyone was in. As soon as the group entered the room Sabine was wrapped around Marinette. Marinette saw every one of her friends from school sitting around the dim room, and Nadja

"What are you all doing here?" Marinette asked confused.

"Well, when we saw you transform from Ladybug to Marinette we all came here to see if you'd been brought home. But we couldn't leave because that Total Darkness guy had already messed up Paris." Jagged sighed, taking Penny's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your parents are something else, Marinette!" Rose giggled. "They're so nice, they made us all feel like family."

"They have a knack for that." Marinette smiled at her parents as she kissed both of their cheeks. It felt good to be surrounded by both sets of arms, she felt like a little girl during a blackout again.

"So, if you're really Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir, it stands to reason that all of you are someone we know. There's a 97.895% chance of it, actually." Max calculated. Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"Plagg, claws in." He detransformed in a green light and was soon standing in regular clothes. Alya, Nino, and Chloe joined him.

"How long have you been keeping this from us, Marinette?" Her mother asked, a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Well I couldn't tell you, because if I did you would have been put in danger. I wanted to, I really did but-"

"Please don't blame Marinette! I was the one who told her that she couldn't tell anyone about her secrete. I'm her Kwami, and if anyone should be punished it should be me." Her parents blinked at the tiny, floating, thing, defending their daughter.

"Marinette, who's this?" Sabine asked slowly.

"My name is Tikkialiminea, the Goddess of Creation, but you can call me Tikki. After my mortal life ended I was deemed worthy to be a Kwami, and my powers were split into a Miraculous. I've had countless Ladybugs, but none as sweet, strong, and pure hearted as your daughter. When she was in trouble, I was helpless to do anything until she demiraculatized and because of that she almost died. For that, I'm truly sorry." Tom gently scooped her into his large hand and brushed her cheek with a fat finger.

"It's okay, Tikki. You must have tried your best, and if Marinette has been doing this for years, you must have protected her for all that time. I know you must have tried your best."

"She did!" Plagg burst from Adrien's pocket. "After she was free she used all the energy she had to try and stop Marinette from falling."

"I'm sure she did all she could. And you might be?"

"I'm Plaggalyemunus, Plagg, and I'm the God of Destruction. I'm a Kwami too!"

"Do all of you have Kwami's?" Nadja asked, staring wide-eyed at the floating gods. Three other tiny Kwamis flew to Tikki and Plagg and they smiled.

"I'm Trixx, this is Wayzz, and Pollen."

"Are you…"

"Gods? Yes. I'm the God of deception, Wayzz is a God of Protection, and Pollon is the Goddess of Subjection. We, ask Kwamis, enhance the natural strengths and attributes of our Miraculous holders. It is our duty to protect our Miraculous holders with everything we've got. Tikki and Plagg are the original Kwamis, the oldest Kwamis, and the most powerful. For them to reveal themselves to you willingly means you are all people we can trust, and right now we need all the help we can get."

"What can we do?" Nadja asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Actually, we need your phone Nadja."

"My phone? Why?"

"Well, I'm hoping that if we can get a message to all of Paris that Ladybug is fine and still fighting, then that will raise their hopes and keep anyone else from being Akumatized. Do you think we can do that?" Nadja pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it in Marinette's palm.

"I think if anyone can make it happen, you can Marinette." Nadja patted her hand and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "It's a satellite phone from the news company so I can broadcast anywhere. The barrier that Total Darkness set messes with the frequency, but it still broadcasts, there's just some static."

"Great!" Marinette smiled and turned on the phone. "Alright you guys, let's do this!" Determination set itself on Marinette's face and everyone in the bakery suddenly felt more at ease with their situation.

Every phone and television set in Paris went off with an urgent broadcast, and the people's hearts soared when they saw the polka-dotted mask appear on their screens.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm alive, I'm safe, we all are." The camera panned to the other four superheroes. "Please, don't try to stop Total Darkness. Leave that to us. Please stay safe, stay together. If you can get into a basement, or a safe room, please do it. Stay inside, lock your doors, and please, don't lose hope. Parisians are strong, and I know we'll get through this attack. This is Ladybug,"

"Chat Noir,"

"Rena Rouge,"

"Carapace,"

"And Queen Bee,"

"Signing off for now." She flashed a bright smile, and the screens turned back to static.

Back in the bakery Marinette turned off the cellphone and handed it back to Nadja.

"Thank you."

"Do you think it'll work Buggaboo?"

"I'm not sure Chaton, but I'm sure it did something."

"I'm sure that it helped, Marinette." Myline smiled at her friend and stood up from Ivan's side. "I know I feel better already seeing you here. I'm sure others will feel the same." Marinette gazed around the room, looking at all her friends smiling for the first time since she'd gotten there. She did a mental tally to make sure everyone was there, but there was a set of blue eyes missing.

"Juleka, where's Luka?" The quiet girl's face fell as she opened her mouth, but before any words came out Adrien was pushing her down to the floor.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

The windows exploded, sending twisted chunks of metal, splinters of 2x4, and shards of glass everywhere. Shadows poured into the room, but Marinette didn't see any of it. What she saw was much, much worse.

"Tom, Tom!" Her mother was shaking her father, hands covered in blood. His chest was mangled, a piece of metal was sticking out of his side and his face was imbedded with glass. Marinette's heart stopped, her blood ran cold, and she let out the loudest, most heart wrenching, scream anyone had heard.

"PAPPA!" She was at her mother's side, trying her best to stop the blood that flowed out of her father like a spout, but it wasn't working. Tom coughed as he gripped his daughter's hands.

"Marinette, please," he coughed again and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, "take care of your mother. Get her out of here. I know-" he took a deep, shaky breath, "I know you can do it. I love you both. You've got this. Sabine, I love you, protect our baby." The light from his eyes faded and his hands fell limp back onto his chest.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Marinette stood up and wiped the tears away, leaving a trail of blood across her cheeks. Something had to happen. Inside herself, Marinette could feel Tikki crying, but could also feel a calm she didn't think she'd feel in a situation like this. Everyone around her was chaos, Carapace sat in the middle of the room, Shelter activated around the civilians, while Chat, Rena, and Queen Bee danced around the dome, keeping the shadows from reaching them. This was not the way this would end. She WOULD protect her friends, no matter what she had to do. Tikki whispered to her, guiding her through what she had to do next.

Marinette swiped the tears off her cheeks and cupped them in her hands. She whispered to herself, repeating the words Tikki was telling her and the tears began to glow. As Marinette continued to repeat Tikki's words, the light got brighter, and brighter, and soon it was an orb in her hands almost as bright as the sun poking through the clouds. She threw the ball as hard as she could at the shadows attacking the ones she loved. As soon as the orb hit the ground it exploded, spreading across the floor and up the walls, disintegrating the shadows.

"Take everyone to Master Fu!" She told Chat, who nodded his head as he began herding everyone outside. He picked up Tom's limp body and hefted him on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you can do this honey?" Sabine asked softly.

"I'm sure." He gave Sabine a sad smile.

"You're not going, anywhere" Total Darkness stood on the sidewalk, arms folded across his chest.

"I think we are." Queen Bee narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance.

"No, Bee, you guys need to get them to safety. I'll handle him and meet you at Master's."

"You can't be serious, m'lady!" Chat was wide eyed.

"I think he and I have some things to discuss." She cracked her knuckles. The look in her eyes chilled Adrien to the core, making his skin prickle with goosebumps.

"Please be safe." He placed a quick kiss to her cheek before he led the way with the other three back to Master Fu's.

"What kind of _idiot_ would stay and fight me alone, after I almost killed her before?"

"What kind of _idiot_ would kill the father of a superhero that can, and will, kick his butt?"

"That wasn't originally part of the plan, but whatever gets my point across." Total Darkness shrugged his shoulders, and that sent Marinette into a rage. Marinette body slammed him, knocking him off balance.

And that was how the fight went. Marinette used all the strength she had to keep him from gaining the upper hand, zipping around him on her yo-yo, dancing out of his reach. She split through his shadows, and flowed around him like water, constantly landing blow after blow to the hooded villain. His chest was heaving, she had him on the ropes. Finally she had him tied up with her yo-yo, and walked to him slowly.

"Now, it's time to see who's under this hood." Glowing blue eyes met a stunned Marinette as she looked down at the once friendly face.

"Luka." She whispered, taken by surprise. The young man used this shock to his advantage and broke free of the wire.

"This isn't over. I'll be back to settle this. And when I do, I'll _never_ have to live in anyone else's shadow ever again." He waved his cape around himself, disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

 **Thursday, August 10th, 6:30 am, Lounging Lotus Teahouse**

"Master Fu!" Adrien yelled as he kicked on the door of the Teahouse. The door swung open quickly and everyone fell over the threshold. Master Fu quickly guided Adrien to te spare room Marinette had been sleeping in.

"What happened?"

"Total Darkness exploded the windows of the bakery, and Tom was hit by the shrapnel."

"He was saving me. Adrien knocked down Marinette but I didn't move and he, he pushed me down." Tears began flowing out of her eyes again and Master Fu was quick to get her a small pot of tea brewing. Adrien didn't know what to really do, but he whispered Plagg away and carefully sat beside Sabine. He gently put an arm around her shoulder and Sabine rested her head on his shoulder. She sniffled for a few more minutes until Master Fu came back with their tea. Sabine stared into her cup, counting the leaves floating close to the bottom.

"You know, it tastes even better than it looks." Sabine looked at Adrien and let out a choked laugh. The laugh lines at her eyes crinkled and she covered her mouth and sniffed.

"Tom used to joke like that during times like these. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with him." She sighed and looked at the young boy in front of her. He looked so innocent, but in his eyes she could see the wisdom in them, he was wise beyond his years, a little boy who had to grow up too fast. "Adrien, how do you feel about my daughter?"

"Well, I love her." Adrien said quietly. "I've loved her since I really knew her, it just took me a while to figure it out. She's so amazing, not only is she beautiful on the outside, her inside matches. Her heart is so big, and she's so determined. I know she can do anything she puts her mind to. Sometimes it scares me how determined and hard headed she can be, but once she's got her heart set on getting something, she's going to get it." Sabine smiled into her cup as she took another sip. She may have been mourning her husband, but she was glad to know her and her daughter had a shoulder to cry on. They turned their attention to the door that was opening behind them.

Adrien was up and catching Marinette as she was sinking to her knees, tears flowing down her face in a continuous stream. She shook her head against shoulder and gripped his shirt. About thirty minutes passed before she finally stopped crying. She swiped her face with the back of her hand, and noticed that at some point she must have demiraculatized because she was back in her normal clothes.

"I'm sorry, I got snot on your shirt." She muttered into his shoulder. Adrien responded with a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay, it just means that this is a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original." The girl in his arms giggled and he felt a weight lift off his heart.

"I'm glad to see you're laughing, Marinette." Master Fu smiled at the girl and placed a soft hand on her back.

"Master Fu, will my healing magic bring him back? It fixes everything else." The sound of desperation in her voice made Adrien's heart clench and he pulled her tighter to his chest.

"I-I don't know, Marinette. I wish I could give you a solid answer, but I can not." His voice broke as well as he looked into her heartbroken blue eyes. She squeezed them tight and nodded her head.

"I understand, Master Fu, it's a long shot but, I just know I'll bring him back when this is all over." She rose to her feet slowly. "But now it's time to talk to Juleka."

"Why?"

"Luka is Total Darkness, and I need to know what happened."

Marinette walked into the dining area of the teahouse and sat next to Juleka and Rose.

"What happened to Luka, Juleka?" The quiet girl sunk her shoulders into her spine and hung her head.

"Don't be mad at him, it's not his fault."

"Juleka, I could never be mad at Luka. I just need to know what happened so we can help him."

"Well... the other day he was on his way to your house, he had written you a song. He was going to tell you how he felt about you, but when he got there he saw you and Adrien together in the bakery window and he got so upset. Next thing I know the guy in the hood burst out of his room and then I saw him on the news."

"Luka likes me? Like, like-likes me?" Marinette asked confused.

"Yeah, he knew you had feelings for Adrien, but after that double date you went on with Adrien and Kagami he thought he had a chance."

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even know! I caused this akuma attack, and now one of my friends is lost in there. What am I going to do?" Marinette pulled on her ponytails in frustration.

"You're going to get help." Master Fu said as he padded into the room, Miraculous Box in hand. He set it down on the table in front of her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely, such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will retrieve the Miraculous from them and return it to me. Do you have someone in mind, Marinette?" Marinette held her hand above the rest of the Miraculous before she took the whole box.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get." Marinette opened the Miraculous box. "I need everyone." As Marinette was about to begin passing out the Miraculous, a knock on the door interrupted them. Master Fu carefully opened the door, whispering to the person on the other side. He opened the door and let the visitor in.

"Nathalie?" Adrien asked utterly confused.

"Hello, Adrien. Your father sent me to bring you home."

A/N

Welp, there it is. The newest chapter. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
